


Nektar Morfeus

by leevee



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drug Abuse, F/M, Soulmates, dream vs reality
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leevee/pseuds/leevee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebelum mencapai suatu target, kau memimpikannya terlebih dahulu. Jadi ketika kau bermimpi, kau hampir mendapatkan apa yang kauinginkan--yang perlu kaulakukan selanjutnya adalah mewujudkannya. / atau, ketika Kougami Shinya bermimpi menjadi segalanya.</p><p>(untuk tantangan "Hampir" dari Karenina)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nektar Morfeus

**Author's Note:**

> Psycho-Pass was written by Gen Urobuchi  
> An alternate-reality by leevee  
> The author does not take any financial profit from this story

**01**

"Kougami-san, saya meminta kerja sama Anda dalam proses interogasi sebagai saksi berkaitan dengan kasus penyalahgunaan obat terlarang."

Pria berusia kepala tiga tersebut hanya menaikkan alisnya sebelah. "Maksudnya kau ingin menangkap aku, Inspektur Trunemori?"

"Untuk sementara ini, hanya sebagai saksi saja," jawab Tsunemori Akane dengan lugas. "Namun jika kesaksian Anda membuktikan keterlibatan Anda, tentu status Anda akan dinaikkan menjadi Tersangka."

Shinya mengulas senyum tipis. Sungguh menyenangkan rasanya, bisa menggoda Akane seperti dulu. "Lalu, bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau bekerja sama?"

Akane, di lain pihak, masih memasang wajah tegasnya sebagai seorang polisi senior. Shinya merasa bangga. Baguslah, gadis itu memang cocok dengan pekerjaan yang sudah dilakoninya sejak usia dua puluh tahun tersebut. "Entah bagaimanapun caranya, saya akan menangkap Anda. Seperti janji Anda waktu itu."

Shinya tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Kembali ia menghabiskan waktu lima tahun sebelum dapat bertemu dengan mantan gembalanya, dan penantian itu tidak sia-sia. Akane masih belum berubah, dan janji yang mereka pegang di SEAUn tidak diingkari oleh kedua belah pihak.

"Baiklah, baiklah," pria itu menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya, kemudian menginjak rokok yang sedari tadi ia hisap di atas jalanan. "Tapi setelah itu, apa kita bisa mengobrol lagi? Alasan kau bisa menangkapku, Inspektur, adalah karena aku mulai lupa dengan jalan-jalan tikus di Tokyo, jadi aku perlu kau untuk mengingatkanku lagi."

Akane boleh menjadi polisi senior, tapi ia tetap bisa tersenyum mendengar tawaran dari mantan bawahannya.

"Masuk ke dalam mobil, Kougami-san."

* * *

**02**

"Jadi menurutmu, orang itu--"

"--tidak mungkin dia, wajahnya terlalu santai. Kaulihat yang di sebelah sana?"

Shinya mengacungkan jempol. Kemampuan Akane untuk menilai kepribadian seseorang dalam sekali lirik semakin meningkat, memampukan wanita bertubuh mungil itu untuk menjadi detektif yang lebih baik. "Ya, dia terlihat sangat stres dengan dunia nyata."

"Pasti efek dari obat-obatan tersebut."

Mereka berdua berlari bersama. Bersama Akane, Shinya tidak pernah lupa untuk memperlambat kecepatan berlarinya, mengingat kaki Akane jauh lebih kecil untuk mengejar langkahnya yang lebih besar. Di samping itu, atasannya juga selalu berlatih untuk berlari lebih cepat dan semakin cepat agar bisa sejajar dengan sang bawahan yang bertubuh lebih kekar.

_/ Koefisien Kejahatan: melebihi 140. /_

Akane nyaris tidak pernah menembakkan Dominator. Entah mengapa, Shinya selalu bersikeras untuk mencegah sang Inspektur menumpahkan darah. Setelah bekerja sama selama bertahun-tahun, akhirnya mereka berhasil mengadaptasi insting untuk menangkap tersangka tanpa mengganggu kerja rekan di sebelahnya.

"Dia tidak terlihat bahagia dengan keadaan di sekelilingnya," ujar Akane setelah sang tersangka pingsan tertembak Dominator Shinya.

Shinya mengangguk. "Dan itu artinya, dia telah mengonsumsi obat-obatan."

Sementara para pegawai Biro Keamanan Umum belum tiba di lokasi penangkapan, Shinya dan Akane punya waktu untuk saling menggenggam tangan masing-masing, kehangatannya mengalahkan hawa dingin yang dibawa gerimis.

_(mereka bukan satu-satunya yang bisa bermimpi akan kasih ketika hanya ada Sybil System yang mengawasi.)_

* * *

**03**

"Sukses besar?" Shinya mengangkat alisnya sebelah.

"Sukses besar!" Akane tersenyum lebar. "Karena hari ini aku yang menangkap tersangkanya, berarti kamu yang akan membayar makan malam kita!"

Pria itu menghembuskan napas dengan berat. Lagi-lagi Akane menang, dan ia harus mengeluarkan lebih banyak dari gajinya untuk menraktir Akane, seperti janjinya kepada gadis itu. Kalau begitu, di kasus selanjutnya, ia harus menangkap tersangkanya lebih dulu--yang bukan perkara mudah, mengingat sekarang Akane bukan Inspektur sembarangan, bukan bocah ingusan seperti sembilan tahun yang lalu.

"Baiklah, baiklah, terserah kau. Tapi besok aku tidak akan kalah darimu."

Wanita di hadapannya tersebut hanya memeluk lengan Shinya dan bergelayut manja. "Dan besok, aku akan makan gratis lagi, Ins-pek-tur Shinya!"

Shinya tertawa kecil. Akane memang tidak pernah minta makan malam di tempat yang aneh-aneh, namun sesekali ia bisa menghabiskan uang untuk hal-hal yang bersifat hedonistis, bukan?

Lagi pula, sudah tujuh tahun sejak kedua Inspektur di Divisi 1 itu menjalin hubungan mesra, dan kotak beludru merah di saku celananya sudah membebani hatinya. Kalau hari ini ia diterima, mulai besok Akane tidak perlu cepat-cepat menangkap tersangka hanya untuk makan tanpa membayar.

"Kalau begitu, pakai gaun terbaikmu malam ini, oke?" ia mengacak-acak rambut kekasihnya. "Aku ingin mengajakmu makan ke restoran yang ada di Menara Tokyo itu."

Malam ini juga, Shinya akan melamar Akane menjadi pasangan hidupnya.

* * *

**04**

"Habis menangkap tersangka lagi, Akane?"

Sang wanita di akhir 20-annya itu mengangguk. "Tidak terlalu sulit, sih, tapi tetap saja membuatku harus pulang lembur," ia membalas sembari mengganti pakaian Holo-nya, kemudian membungkuk untuk mencium pipi suaminya. "Maaf ya, aku pulang terlambat hari ini."

"Tidak apa-apa," Shinya tersenyum dari balik buku yang sedang ia baca. "Aku juga baru sampai rumah, kok."

"Bohong," Akane terduduk di samping pria bertubuh kekar itu. "Pekerjaan di Kementerian kan, nyaris tidak pernah membuatmu lembur. Lagi pula kamu membaca buku. Pasti sudah menungguku lama."

Shinya tersenyum lembut, menaruh bukunya ke atas meja, dan mengacak-acak helai kecokelatan Akane. "Aku memang tidak seharusnya berbohong pada seorang Inspektur Senior, iya kan?"

Menikah dengan seorang Inspektur Senior memang menyulitkan Kougami Shinya untuk berbohong, walau hanya sekadar untuk menggoda istri. Tapi Sybil System tidak pernah salah memilih pasangan hidup, dan Shinya senang akan hal itu.

"Ayo," pria itu bangkit berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan pada Akane, "Candy sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita."

"Astaga, sudah selarut ini dan kamu belum makan malam? Makanya, jangan tunggu aku kerja!"

* * *

**empat**

Gino mengambil tempat duduk di samping ranjang. "Kalau melihat kondisi Dominator saat itu, apa kaupikir kejadian ini merupakan perbuatan Sy--"

"Tolong jangan bicarakan hal ini lagi," Shinya mengangkat tangan, sorot matanya begitu kelelahan. "Kumohon."

* * *

  **tiga**

"Tidak kusangka, ternyata orang seperti kau, bisa tergoda dengan barang haram seperti itu."

Ketika Kougami Shinya membuka matanya, ia dihadapkan dengan Ginoza Nobuchika yang memasang ekspresi tidak senang. Oh, dirinya ada di ruang perawatan di gedung Biro Keamanan Umum.

"Oh, kau," Shinya membuang muka. Ia sangat mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih baik daripada Gino, walau dia sebenarnya merupakan sahabatnya sejak kecil.

"Jadi, apa efek dari mengonsumsi obat-obatan itu?" Nobuchika melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada. "Apa itu membuatmu ketagihan? Atau kau hanya mencoba membuat dirimu sendiri tertangkap oleh polisi?"

Shinya mendengus. "Kau sudah tahu nama obat itu, Gino. Nektar Morfeus. Sesuai dengan namanya, aku merasa diberkati oleh Dewa Morfeus dan mengalami tidur paling nyenyak setelah dua belas tahun terakhir." Ya, sejak Kasus Spesimen itu, hidupnya tidak pernah sama lagi.

"Tentu saja tidurmu nyenyak. 24 jam kauhabiskan dalam ketidaksadaran."

Oh, baiklah, Shinya tidak menduga bahwa tidurnya bisa sepanjang itu. "Dan kupikir ... aku tahu sekarang mengapa orang-orang ketagihan."

"Tepatnya, apa itu?"

Sang pria di atas tempat tidur menghembuskan napas panjang dan tersenyum getir. "Nektar Morfeus ... membuatmu bermimpi indah tentang hal-hal yang takkan bisa kauraih."

Mata Nobuchika terbelalak lebar. "Jadi kau bermimpi tentang bertemu dengan dia?"

"Lebih dari itu, Gino." Shinya membalas dengan sangat cepat. "Aku bermimpi menjadi segalanya."

Gino terdiam seribu bahasa.

Shinya berusaha untuk tertidur lagi.

* * *

**dua**

"Tapi, setelah itu, apa kita bisa--"

Sebuah tembakan mengudara.

Bukan Eliminator Letal, karena kalau demikian, Shinya tidak akan bisa memeluk wanita itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Tembakan itu berasal dari pistol biasa, dan Shinya menolak memahami mengapa hal tersebut bisa terjadi.

"Sial!" dari kejauhan, ia bisa mendengar rutukan seseorang, sepertinya Gino. "Bagaimana bisa Dominator tidak berfungsi? Kalau saja ia bisa menembak tepat waktu, orang itu tidak akan menembak Inspektur Tsunemori!"

Shinya hampir dibawa ke kantor kepolisian oleh Akane.

Shinya hampir bisa bercakap-cakap panjang dengan Akane.

Tapi yang sekarang Shinya punya hanya seorang wanita berambut pendek kecokelatan yang perlahan mulai membeku dalam pelukannya, dan ia terlalu terlena oleh kehadirannya sampai-sampai tidak memerhatikan keadaan sekitar, termasuk kehadiran seseorang yang melanggar peraturan kepemilikan senjata mematikan.

_(Shinya hampir mendengar pengakuan Akane yang bisa membuat mereka bahagia.)_

* * *

**satu**

"Tidak biasanya kau menanyakan hal seperti ini, Tsunemori Akane."

Akane tersenyum. Sekali ini, ia membutuhkan bantuan dari Sybil System, dan untuk hal ini, ia mensyukuri kehadirannya dalam masyarakat. "Kupikir, karena usiaku nyaris mencapai kepala tiga, sudah waktunya aku memikirkan tentang pernikahan, juga."

"Baiklah, kami akan memberitahukanmu hasil dari Kecocokan Asmaramu," Sybil System melontarkan nada robotiknya. "Sebenarnya, orang tersebut tidak ada dalam masyarakat ini."

Akane merasa sedikit kecewa, namun ia berusaha menyimpan pengharapan. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi? Apa orang itu ... sudah mati? Atau merupakan seorang penjahat laten?"

"Mencari pasangan hidup untukmu bukanlah hal yang mudah," jawab Sybil. "Karena Tsunemori Akane adalah sosok yang sangat unik, sehingga agak sulit mencari seseorang yang dapat mengimbangimu."

"Tapi apa orang tersebut  _ada?"_  Akane menggunakan intonasi memaksa.

Sybil System baru menjawab setelah jeda beberapa saat yang menyiksa. "Sebenarnya ada. Dia adalah Kougami Shinya."

Mungkin ada sisi Akane yang kecewa akan hal tersebut. Sisi lain berkata  _sudah kubilang, pasangan hidup Akane tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kougami-san,_ sementara sisi yang paling dominan ingin melayang ke langit ketujuh.

Dengan mata berbinar, wanita bertubuh mungil itu membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai ucapan terima kasih. "Aku jadi tidak sabar, ingin mengejar dan menangkap Kougami-san secepatnya."

**Author's Note:**

> oh wait a minute itu tadi alur mundur kah saya berhasil membuat alur mundur HOREEEEE
> 
> Yep, jadi kisah ini bertempat lima tahun setelah film, dan ceritanya di headcanon saya, Divisi 1 sedang mengerjakan kasus penyalahgunaan narkoba jenis Nektar Morfeus (kudos buat yang tahu asal namanya dari fanfiksi saya yang mana), dan kebetulan Shinya terlibat di dalamnya (jangan tanya mengapa #1). 01-04 adalah mimpi Shinya selama ia berada di bawah pengaruh Nektar Morfeus, sementara empat-satu adalah dunia nyata Shinya. 
> 
> Mengenai ketidaklogisan lain dalam cerita, seperti bagaimana Akane menanyakan langsung Kecocokan Asmaranya pada Sybil, atau bagaimana Gino bisa mengunjungi Shinya di rumah sakit, ini adalah (jangan tanya mengapa #2).
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
